METAU-04-v1 Defender Gundam
METAU-04-v1 Defender Gundam (Metamorphosis Evolution Technology Armed Unit Model 04 version 01: Defender Gundam) is a military-grade nanite Gundam created by the Independent National Protection Agency. It is customized and piloted by Riley McKellson, the main character of Mobile Suit Gundam: Metamorph. History Design Defender Gundam's Nanite System Custom based its combat design around Riley's directive of "protecting and defending others". With this directive leading its customization, the Defender Gundam built itself around providing a powerful and solid defense for itself and others. Because of this design, the Defender Gundam is absurdly durable, able to take incredible amounts of punishment with minimal amounts of actual damage, if any. Most shocking of all is the Defender Gundams unique resistance to even beam weapons, which normally damage even the strongest defensive measures. These defensive capabilities make the Defender Gundam the ideal Mobile Suit for blocking and intercepting enemy Mobile Suits, preventing them from causing harm. Contrary to what one may first believe, the Defender Gundams endurance and defensive capabilities do not come at the cost of its performance in other areas. While not to the scale of a high-end specialty model, the Defender Gundam is perfectly capable in offensive combat of all ranges as well as basic high-speed maneuvers. Most notably the Defender Gundam is quite powerful in melee hand-to-hand combat, using its large upper body to smash opponents with superior physical strength. Armaments *'Energy Dispersal Heavy Duty Shield' :Installed on the back halves of both of the Defender Gundam's large forearms, these defensive measures serve as Defender Gundam's signature armament. Not only are they covered in anti-beam coating to protect them against energy weapons, they also equipped with energy dispersal units that release energy to coat the shield and protect against solid ammunition. Combined with Defender Gundams thick armor, this makes the shields virtually indestructible. What's more, any minor or intermediate damage can be quickly repaired via the nanites that make up the majority of the Gundam. *'RPG (Rocket Propelled Grappling)' :These weapons are made up of Defender Gundams large four-fingered hands, which can be launched from the wrist to attack or grapple the enemy from a distance. Connected to the wrist by a high-tension steel cable with anti-beam coating, the hand can be reeled back in, usually upon missing or capturing the opponent for close-range punishment. While the initial launch grants enough speed and power on its own, the wrists of the hands have thrusters installed for addition speed, and can even be used to control the direction of the hands. *'Beam Pistol/Broadsword' :A pair holstered on the waist, these Beam Pistols (with a design to compensate for the Defender Gundams unique hand build) serve as Defender Gundams main long-range armament, able to fire energy rounds at a range close to average beam weaponry. The Beam Pistol has a secondary feature in which a beam blade extends from the top perpendicular to the handle, turning the Beam Pistol into a functioning Beam Broadsword with a front handguard for mid-range combat. *'Rotary Missile Launcher' :Hidden within the top of the shoulders, this pair of Rotary Missile Launchers fire a single homing missile shell at a time before rotating to another barrel to fire another round. *'Vulcan Cannons' :Two pairs installed in the forehead, these weapons are meant for taking out incoming weaponry and striking Gundam at close-range. System Features *'Nanite Core Overburn' :When Defender Gundams NCO activates, Defender Gundams chest opens to expose Nanite Burnout Reactor. Defender Gundams NCO takes the form of an extremely powerful sphere of energy that completely envelops its body. This energy sphere has highly corrosive properties, not only blocking beam projectiles but corroding projectiles before they can even touch Defender Gundam. This impenetrable defense can actually be turned to offense as well; Defender Gundams performance and output is more than tripled, allowing Defender Gundam to use its drastically increased speed to fire itself at opponents and barrel through them, the highly corrosive energy sphere incinerating anything it touches. And even if the opponent isn't immediately evaporated, the Defender Gundam can easily crush the target with its drastically increased strength. *'Metamorph Evolution Program' :A sub-system of the Nanite System Custom, which allows the Gundam to literally undergo a metamorphosis and evolve, drastically increasing and altering the Gundams combat performance and capabilities in line with the pilots personal changes and growth. *'Energy Shield' :A sphere of energy that acts as a defensive measure against incoming attacks, repelling both projectile and physical attacks from all directions. *'Remote Depth Charge' :Installed in the bottom of the forearms, shoulders, back, and lower legs, these Remote Depth Charge systems fire charges that upon activation, release powerful explosive charges that disrupt and block both solid and beam weaponry. While it can do no actual damage to a Mobile Weapon, the energy will irradiate the Gundam, rendering their weaponry temporarily inoperable. *'Flares' :Installed in the same areas as the Remote Depth Charges, these are used as an alternate means of diverting incoming projectiles, specifically homing missiles. Category:Gundam